


Tora's Resolve

by jirachiwish



Series: Daring Darling [2]
Category: Ever After High
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7038850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirachiwish/pseuds/jirachiwish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darling and Tora have fled the royal palace and have headed towards Ever After High, the hotspot for a resistance force against King Charming. Back at the palace, King Charming is preparing for an attack by the Grimm's Fairy Tale Resistance, the resistance group at EAH trying to overthrow the Charming monarchy. The second book in the Daring Darling series will keep readers on the edge of their seats, as the drama slowly begins to unfold in this parallel version of Ever After High.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tora's Resolve

“Axelson”, King Charming called to his royal announcer. “Yes Sire?” he responded nervously. ‘The King’s requests as of late have been quite questionable,’ he thought to himself. “I would like you to call Godfrey to me,” Charming said. “I have some matters to speak with him about.” “Ah, yes Sire, right away,” Axelson responded in relief as he hurried away to fetch Godfrey.

Two minutes later, Axelson escorted Godfrey into the throne room. “You called me, Your Majesty?” Godfrey asked upon kneeling in respect to his king. “Yes, I did,” Charming said. “Do you remember the event that happened about two days ago with Master Hanate?” Charming asked him. “Yes, I do. It seems that you brought Headmaster Hanate in for questioning about the tournament, am I correct?” he responded obliviously.

“Yes, that is correct,” Charming responded quickly. “Ahem, I hereby appoint you, Godfrey Winchester as the next Headmaster of the Royal Paladin Academy. All activity that goes on there, you report to me, do you understand?” he asked. “Excuse me, Your Majesty, not to intrude, but, isn’t Master Hanate still Headmaster?” Godfrey asked, surprised at the sudden promotion.

“Due to some unfortunate circumstances, Headmaster Hanate has died. And as you were his secretary and my loyal Guard for 3 years now, I have decided to give the position to you, as you are the most worthy of it,” Charming responded in an almost sickeningly sweet voice. “I understand, Your Majesty. It just seems very unfortunate that he has passed,” Godfrey responded. “If I may ask, how did he die?”

“That is none of your concern, Godfrey,” Charming responded quickly. “I see,” Godfrey said slowly, turning to leave. “Ah yes, one more thing,” Charming said. “My boys, Daring and Dexter, are to attend Ever After High in less than a week. As you know, Ever After High is a hotspot for those in Ever After who are opposed to my rule as King,” Charming said. “Make sure that my boys do not get any rebellious thoughts in those heads of theirs,” Charming said warningly. “I would rather not be disgraced with the betrayal of all 3 of my children, now can I? Oh, and the same thing that happened to Tora’s Vice-Captain Position can happen to you too, so be very careful,” Charming warned. “You are now dismissed,” he said.

“As you wish, my King,” Godfrey said hesitantly, bowing to his King as he left the room.


End file.
